Angelina Emillian
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death=September, 2500, Umoja |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–2500) :Confederate Marine Corps (?–2500) :::33rd Ground Assault Division (?–2500) Confederate Resistance Forces |job=Marine captain |family= }} Captain Angelina Emillian was a loyal Confederate marine.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. She was "tough, no-nonsense, sassy utterly ruthless"McNeill, Graham and StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. SC:L Interviews Graham McNeill. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-19. and a "femme fatale."Graham McNeill Novels-I, Mengsk, The Fourth Company. Accessed on 2011-07-29 Biography Captain Emillian first met Arcturus Mengsk at Styrling Academy. She had read the classified files of the students who would graduate that year, including Mengsk, giving her an understanding of his psychology. She persuaded him to join the Confederate Marine Corps, suggesting he would gain experience with miners and had only a 50% chance of seeing combat. Both statements were technically truthful. Mengsk joined the Confederate Marine Corps when he came of age. Emillian picked up a scar while visiting Chau Sara. Her troops were to pick up prisoners for converting into neurally resocialized troops, but a prison riot broke out. During the battle, one prisoner stole a guard's weapon and shot her in the helmet, grazing her head. She fainted and fell to the ground, and the prisoner assumed she died. Emillian recovered and killed the prisoner by breaking his neck. Training a Rebel Arcturus Mengsk became part of the 33rd Ground Assault Division. As a lieutenant, he was put in charge of "Dominion section", a group of six marines. They were the only non-resocialized soldiers in Emillian's company. Emillian and Mengsk were assigned to evict Kel-Morian Combine-associated miners from the Turanga Valley, Sonyan and keep their "illegal" deep-core mining facility intact. The miners had many mercenaries and were equipped with goliaths and missile turrets ... and were there first. However, the Confederacy kept this piece of information hidden. The dropship carrying the troops and a siege tank was shot down, injuring many of the resocialized marines and knocking Emillian out along with breaking her back. Mengsk had to carry out the mission without supervision. His tactics involved sending the resocialized marines to draw enemy fire while his Dominion section sneaked up on the mercenaries and ambushed them. Most of the resocialized troopers were killed in the battle. Afterward, he told the miners to leave or he would attack them with a siege tank. He wasn't bluffing. The miners surrendered, but gave him papers indicating their claim was legal. Afterward, she debriefed Mengsk from her hospital bed. She was disappointed in the loss of the marines, and was upset that he risked destroying the facility against Confederate orders. Mengsk told her the facility had been legal; Emillian, however, was determined to steal it in order to protect the Confederate way of life and avoid being beholden to the Kel-Morians. Revenge :Main article: Raid on Umoja Emillian joined the Confederate Resistance Forces after the fall of Tarsonis. The fall of the Confederacy was a bitter blow and she sought revenge on Arcturus Mengsk. The opportunity arose after the , when the Confederate Resistance Forces, led by Samir Duran, joined forces with the United Earth Directorate. They captured Dominion codes which allowed the resistance and their UED allies tap into Dominion communication and locate Mengsk on Umoja. The Dominion Emperor had only a few troops with him due to diplomatic difficulties with the Umojan government. Duran chose Emillian to lead thirty marines to assassinate Mengsk; Duran could not accompany the team but was confident Emillian could do the job. When the attack started, Arcturus Mengsk, his son Valerian (now a young man) and war instructor Master Miyamoto took shelter in a wrecked gun cutter. They were heavily outnumbered. Emillian pursued and caught up with Valerian and Miyamoto. Miyamoto was shot from behind but, while Emillian taunted Valerian, managed to disable the marine's rifle. This gave Valerian time to shoot and mortally wound the marine. Arcturus confronted his former mentor who claimed the "the UED was going to clean his clock good". Arcturus demanded to know who the UED were but she died without revealing more. Trivia Emilian appears in the novel I, Mengsk by Graham McNeill. He found her the most enjoyable character to write. References Emillian, Angelina Category:Terran marines